Silver
by Kuroda Asuka
Summary: While drinking, Rangiku thought about Gin before his escape with Aizen and Tousen to Las Noches.


Silver

Disclaimer: Asuka does not own Bleach or its character!

Inside the Tenth division, one could see the taichou in the office, working hard to finish the paperwork on time. Now normally, Hitsugaya-taichou would be yelling to his fuku-taichou about not doing her paperwork. His voice was so loud that even the spirits in the material world could hear his ear-piercing shouts. But not today, it's been quiet for a while now (the souls were quite relieved too). Ever since the betrayal of the three former taichou, things in the Soul Society have become more alert.

The fuku-taichou of the Tenth division sighs softly as she begins sipping her fourth bottle of sake. She doesn't know what to think anymore. She hates him, yet loves him at the same time. She knows that Gin cares about her in his own special ways.

But does he really?

If he did, he wouldn't have tried to kill Hinamori. If he did, he would of stay with her. If he did, he wouldn't betray the Soul Society; he wouldn't betray her!

She chuckled at her own thoughts, 'Stay with her?' What in the world was she thinking! She should know by now that Gin would always leave her without telling her. That little habit of his... Never in her whole life has he said 'goodbye' to her.

_Sayonara, Rangiku. _

But this time...

This time he did. Is it true that she will never see him again?

Of course not.

She is a fuku-taichou of the Tenth Division, of the Gotei Thirteen. They are planning to go on a full-scale war with Aizen. A frown painted itself on her flawless face: she would have to fight Gin soon.

Gin was her childhood friend in the Rukongai days, her savior when she was about to die from hunger. Gin was always different from most men she encountered. But how much he had changed during their Shinigami days when he had joined the Fifth Division.

Aizen's Division.

She had notice small changes since the day he entered the Fifth while she entered the Tenth. His visits lessened, especially when he became fuku-taichou.

She misses their childhood days in the Rukongai when she would sleep all day while Gin tried various things to wake her up. Especially during the winter time, she remembered him woke her to have a snowball fight. He had shaken her and tried to take the thick blanket away. Alas, he gave up and made a snowwoman that looked like her instead.

But the white Rangiku didn't last long because she went outside and kicked it away. It was just a head, a body with two breasts.

However...

Grabbing another bottle of sake, she took big gulps of it down her throat.

_The past is the past now... nothing can be changed._

Unless Aizen won the war, Gin was going to be sentenced to death along with Aizen and Tousen. What was she thinking? If Aizen won, all hope would be lost.

Nevertheless...

She was indeed confused. Thinking over again and again, she still couldn't figure out the final words that Gin had said to her.

_If only you had held onto me a bit longer... Sayonara, Rangiku... Gomen ne._

What in the world do you mean, Gin? Do you feel guilty? Or do you want me to be captured by that light too? And come with you? To be with you? You said 'Sayonara'(1) to me though... not your usual 'bai bai'. Are you implying that we will never see each other again? Is that what you mean?

She clutches the necklace around her neck. It was a special gift that Gin had given to her. The necklace was made out of pure silver, matching the name of the giver. He had said that if she ever got lonely, the necklace would remind her about him.

"Do you still care about me?" Matsumoto whispered.

She still remembers it as clear as crystal, the day when her taichou and Gin was fighting. He had tried to attack Hinamori but she had come to her rescued. Threaten him that if does not stop, she will be his opponent. Surprisingly, he stopped like nothing out of the ordinary has happened.

"Matsumoto, go to bed, we are leaving early tomorrow. We need all the strength we can get", her taichou's voice rang through her ears. Blinking her eyes, she realizes how late it is. The sky had already darkened; it was a full moon tonight.

Tomorrow was the day of the battle. The day that the Gotei Thirteen would invade Las Noches.

_**Author's Note: (**__1) Sayonara – According to my teacher, when someone said 'Sayonara' to you, it means that you will not be able to see them for a long time._


End file.
